Hints and Tips for Beginners
Just Starting Out Workers Get your workers in this order: #Blacksmith(bs) #Tailor(tail) #Carpenter(carp) #Sorceress(sorc) #Thug(will not need until you are level 40 or higher) Skills The best two skills to get are adventurer(adv) and mercantile(merc). You should get 1:2, adv to merc. You can also get up to 20 famous, if needed. The rest of the skills are mostly useless. Protector and ruthless are the other two good ones, but you won't need them till much later in the game. Improvements The first two improvements to buy are the carp's workroom than the sorc's workroom. The workrooms coast 25k each, but you should save up at lest 30k before buying one. After you buy an improvement you guild will have to build it before in appears in your shop. Guilds You do not need a guild until you buy your first improvement. To get into a guild you need to be invited by a guild leader. You can get an invite by asking for a guild on konregate chat or the in-game chat. When asking for a guild you should state your level. You level is the star in the bottom right corner of the game. When you get an invite it will show up in your in-box. You may have to refresh your in-box for the invite to appear. You can ONLY be in one guild at a time. Quests Normal Quests Adventurers will come in to your store after you move to the city gates. They will ask for an item for a quest. If they are successful they will bring you money, items, and/or rare materials. The higher your adv skill the more they will bring you back. They will be gone for a day or two. Adventurers do fail, so if yours do please don't complain; it happens to all of us. If you don't have the item they want try to give them an item of the same type. The item type is the small white picture on the item. If you adventurer comes back with more materials than you can hold, refresh. They will come back into your store, don't click on them until you have room for the materials. They will come day after day, so don't worry about them getting mad and leaving. This is called the "Refresh Trick". Storyline Quests There are two types of story quests; outsource quests and co-operation quests. If anybody asks you for money, it's the beginning of a quest line. '''*ALWAYS* '''pay if you can afford it; if you can't tell them to come back as long as you have to. Outsource Quests For an outsource quest you will need an adventurer. Instead of giving them an item, click on the button labeled "quests". Then click on the quest you want to send them on. This will make them go on the quest, they will act the same as if they were on a normal quest. Co-operation Quests For a co-operation quest you will use you crafters. When you go into your crafter's menu click on "improve". Spend your improvement(or cooperation) points on the quest. You will likely need improvement points from more than one of your workers. Category:Help Category:Gameplay guides